


Speak Now

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Songfic collections [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Cornelina if you squint, F/M, HiJack slash if you squint, M/M, because i can't resist, kill me, some other cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Inspired by but not connected with FlyingSpoon's own ficPlay dateJim sneaks into Dimitri's wedding to Anastasia Romanov with something to say.
Relationships: Cornelius/Thumbelina (Thumbelina 1994), Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: Songfic collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. First verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PleiadesHawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleiadesHawkins/gifts).



> Please!
> 
> I don't hate Anastasia at all. I actually love their story. But I'm also a big fan of Jimitri. Don't worry, you guys got canon. So, this is my self-indulgence. Humor me.

> **_I am not the kind of guy_ **   
>  **_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_ **   
>  **_But you are not the kind of man_ **   
>  **_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_ **

Jim knew he probably should leave well enough alone. Even if he grew up a stubborn guy all his life, he also knew when it was time to simply give it up. The thing was, if he knew Dimitri really wanted to see this whole thing through then Jim would take it and disappear from his life forever.

But he knew for a fact that wasn't the case. 

"I really don't think this is such a good idea, Jimmy." Ben said as they sneaked passed the hotel security, through the halls towards the function room said to accommodate the Romanov-Sudayev wedding. "And you know how I love your ideas. But you could go to jail for this."

"I've been detained before, and in this case they can't really throw me behind bars under weak charges. Worse case scenario, I'll be fined but whatever." "I just... I'm going to regret this forever if I don't try at least one more time."

"Jim..."

"You didn't have to come with me, Ben. After all, this is between me and Dimitri. You could lose your job too."

"I know I didn't. But... I didn't want you to go alone."

"Thanks, Ben. You know you're always welcome to come back working on the Benbow anytime."


	2. Second verse

> **_I sneak in and see our friends_ **   
>  **_And her rich highborn family, all dressed in pastel_ **   
>  **_And she is chatting up a bridesmaid_ **   
>  **_Somewhere back inside a room_ **   
>  **_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry..._**

In a matter of time, they finally reached the venue where the reception party was to be held, the ceremony being held at a ball room across the hall. This is where the two friends separated, as Ben still had to get back to work on his serving station. Jim had to admit, he was glad Ben was willing to help otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sneak into the Emperial Duchess Hotel. Ben had lent him his spare suit, a cheap knockoff but fancy enough that the hotel staff barely batted an eye when they looked his way. Since their families wanted to make this a grand occasion, Jim can see that they went out of their way to invite everyone they knew. Most of the wedding guests are already here, waiting for the ceremony to be over and for the bride and groom to come in. Jim heard from Ben that only family and some notable prestigious guests are actually seated in the room of the wedding ceremony.

Jim stepped out of the room and proceeded towards the main hall where the ceremony would take place.

"No way..."

"Jim, is that you?" 

The aforementioned brunette turned around, to his own college friends stare back at him. "Oh, Cornelius, Hiccup." He blinked, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, you know my dad and Dimitri's are business partners too. Plus, someone's got to supervise Jack. You know how he gets; can't take him anywhere." Hiccup shrugged, rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, you know... Dimitri asked him to be his best man after... Well, you refused."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Well, really, are you surprise at all that I did?"

Cornelius coughed into his hand, and crossed his arms, "Yeah, you think he'd wait for his only brother to return before assigning his best man." He said to play things off.

"No, but uh, I'm more surprised that you're here at all." Hiccup admitted, "Anya's not going to be especially thrilled to see you here."

Cornelius nodded, "Plus, she's been in a good mood earlier, her sister Lina and I came all the way from Denmark for the wedding."

"Yeah, remember her." Jim muttered reluctantly, "I like her, better at least in comparison. I'm somehow guilty she'd have come here for nothing."


	3. Chorus

> _**This is surely not what you thought it would be** _   
>  _**I lose myself in a daydream** _   
>  _**Where I stand and say,**_
> 
> _**"Don't say yes, run away now** _   
>  _**I'll meet you when you're out** _   
>  _**Of the church at the back door** _   
>  _**Don't wait or say a single vow** _   
>  _**You need to hear me out"** _   
>  _**And they said, "speak now"** _

"Jim..." Hiccup started. "What are you planning?"

The shorter brunette swallowed thickly, "You're in the ceremony right? You'll see." He replied vaguely, "Well, unless you blow my cover, then you won't."

"I see... Well, I'm rooting for you then." Cornelius said, somewhat hesitantly, "But we have to go."

Hiccup coughed to clear his throat, "Yeah. The Procession is gonna start in a few minutes." He added, "Man, I hope you know what you're doing." 

"Yeah, Hic..." Jim muttered, "Me, too..." He said as he watched the two leave. Jim starts as he hears the chattering of ladies, crowding up at a room across the room. _'They must be the bride's party_.'

Jim quickened his pace, leaving the reception party and headed down the hall. As he did, he felt a chill down his spine as he realized what's going to happen in a matter of a few minutes; what he was planning on doing. And yet, the success depend solely on Dimitri.

And whether it's all going to be worth it or not.


	4. Third verse

> _**Fine niceties are exchanged** _   
>  _**And the organ starts to play** _   
>  _**A song that sounds like a death march** _   
>  _**And I am hiding in the curtains** _   
>  _**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be** _   
>  _**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen** _   
>  _**But I know you wish it was me** _   
>  _**You wish it was me, don't you?** _

"I'm sorry, only invited guests are allowed to enter here."

"Really?" Jim played dumb as he came face to face with a hotel staff at the door side of the room. "I heard that, for Legacy university graduates of the groom's batch, it's an open invitation. I have an ID."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that; only welcomed invited guests are allowed beyond this point." The man said, "Madam Anastasia Romanov gave a special request to the staff; to ensure a certain James Pleiades Hawkins will not be allowed entry to the premises."

Jim grimaced, he hadn't counted on that. The last time he spoke to Dimitri, the man had said his fiancée wanted to make it to be the final time they'd ever meet again. He expected the woman to have her guard dropped and not assume Jim would try anything further.

"However," The man continued, cocking his head to the side. "specifically, she didn't say you _couldn't_ hide behind those curtains. I'm scheduled to transfer to Berkian Group of resorts, anyway."

Jim blinked, staring at the man as he subtly pulled on the drapes hanging off the wall. He got jolted to movement as he started to hear the sound of the organ playing, which in his opinion has no right to sound as ominous as it had. He felt his throat go dry as he ducked down the curtains, and the guy walked away giving him full view of the starting procession.

Starting with the groom's party.

A couple of bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle together, followed later on by a puppy and Anya's little brother who were the flower girl and ring bearers respectively. Jim had no idea who they were. Possibly random friends or sons and daughters of business partners. The only ones Jim knew were Jack, walking beside Lina, Anya's maid of honor. While Cornelius walked with Jack's own sister, Elsa, in front of them. 

Then the Sudayevs walked in, with Dimitri at the middle, and Jim's breath is knocked off his body. As always, the man looked handsome. Jim usually did his best to downplay how smitten he was, because his lover tended to get cocky over it. But he knew deep down that Dimitri could see through the facade every single time; how utterly captivated Jim actually was. So captivated that he barely noticed when the tune shifted to the melody of ' _Here comes the bride_ ' and Anastasia had already made it down the aisle, taking her place beside Dimitri in front of the altar. 

And that, Jim was not okay with.

"...itri, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

At the groom's party to his side, Jack and Hiccup exchanged a side glance. The brunette subtly looked over the crowd, wondering where his friend was. When Dimitri spoke his cue, Hiccup could feel the weight on his shoulders as if it were his own. In his own scanning of the crowd, he missed that the groom himself was searching the crowd as well.

Meanwhile, Jim was mentally preparing himself for the next coming seconds. ' _It's now or never..._ '


	5. Bridge

> _**I hear the preacher say** _   
>  _**"Speak now or forever hold your peace"** _   
>  _**There's a silence, there's my last chance** _   
>  _**I stand up with shaking hands** _   
>  _**All eyes on me** _   
>  _**Horrified looks from everyone in the room** _   
>  _**But I'm only lookin' at you...**_

"I object!"

Jim could hear a pin drop, even as the room filled with startled gasps. He could imagine none of the Romanovs or Sudayevs are thrilled that he had snuck in but the brunette wouldn't know. He kept his eyes on Dimitri's wide ones, before a subtle smile graced his face.

"What is he doing here?"

Jim swallowed thickly, but figured since no one was taking him away yet, he decided to make the most of it. "Well, definitely not holding my peace, that's for sure." He said. "Dimitri, this is your last chance; we both know you don't want to do this. You _know_ you don't love her."

"Why are we letting this happen? Security!"

Jim balked, moving back and holding his hands up in resistance as hotel security move in on him. He knew he told Ben jail wasn't an issue with him, and it wasn't. He could even deal with Silver giving hell when he bails him out later. But he really didn't want to hear it from his mom.

"Wait, stop." Dimitri stepped down from the alter to prevent the staff from restraining Jim. "He's right, he's always been right."

Madam Marie got up from her chair, flabbergasted. "What are you trying to do here Dimitri?"

"What I've been trying to for ages; you just kept saying it was a rebellious phase. Or cold feet." Dimitri said before leaving Anastasia's side at last and walking towards Jim. "But truth is, it's real. And it's always been him."

Jim stared at Dimitri, not entirely expecting to have make it this far into the plan. "Well, uh, now that I've actually done this..." He started, "Honestly, just realizing the awkwardness."

Anastasia gasped, appalled at what she was hearing. "Dimitri!"

"Er, so mister minister..." Jack coughed into his throat, leaning forward pseudo-subtly. "Someone 'spoke now'. What happens next?"

The man looked stumped. "To be honest, I'm not really sure." The old minister said, looking especially surprised. "This never happened before. Usually, most people... Hold their peace. I don't know if there's a spiel for this."


	6. Conclusion

> _**I am not the kind of girl** _   
>  _**Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion** _   
>  _**But you are not the kind of boy,** _   
>  _**Who should be marryin' the wrong girl**_
> 
> _**So don't say yes, run away now** _   
>  _**I'll meet you when you're out** _   
>  _**Of the church at the back door** _   
>  _**Don't wait or say a single vow** _   
>  _**You need to hear me out** _   
>  _**And they said, "speak now"** _

Lina held a hand to her mouth, "Oh dear," she started, "what a dreadful situation."

She did know Jim, after all. Cornelius had invited him to their wedding when he and Dimitri were in college. Of course, the young brunette was younger and a lower level than Cornelius and Dimitri so they only knew him since he ended up as Dimitri's roommate. The young Romanov always thought they were close, but she never imagined this. She was actually fond of him, so she had mixed feelings of the transpiring events.

"I don't believe this." Anastasia continued, as if the exchanged between Jack and the minister didn't happen. "This is... Just... He just caused a scene on _our_ wedding day and you're encouraging it!"

Dimitri raised his arms in defense, gesturing to the minister. "It was prompted!" He said, "Which, I should say, things never had to come to if you and your family just listened to me before about this whole arranged marriage."

Gasps filled the room. Far as they know, this was just a regular marriage. Some had been present when Dimitri proposed to her. Of course, those close to the man like Cornelius and some select college friends knew it had been staged. Anastasia's face flared up. Whether in anger or humiliation, no one could say for sure.

> _**And you say, "let's run away now** _   
>  _**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door** _   
>  _**Oh baby, I didn't say my vow** _   
>  _**So glad you were around when they said, "speak now"**_

"That's it!" Anastasia screeched, "we are so getting a divorce!"

Lina hesitated, before tugging her sister's veil lightly. "Um, sweetie, you didn't even say your vows yet so..."

"Lina, please..." Anastasia huffed, not wanting to take her frustration out on her sister. "Just..."

The ex groom shrugged, "How about a restraining order? Effective immediately." He said. "Sorry everyone came all the way over for a cancelled wedding. But the reception party is on the other room. Help yourselves to free drinks, on me." Dimitri ran back down the aisle, and grabbed Jim's hand before making his way to the exit. 

"Dimitri!" The parental Sudayevs stood from their seatings, "now wait just a minute!"

Dimitri ignored the call, throwing the door behind him. "C'mon, they're probably going to have the main exit blocked." He said, "But I've looked for a different route earlier."

"Wait," Jim gasped, as he stumbled trying to keep pace with the man dragging him off, cheeks flushed from what just happened mixed with sudden adrenaline. "you knew I was coming to stop the wedding?"

Dimitri smiled, stopping on his tracks and turning towards the shorter brunette. Jim yelped as the man wrapped his arounds around his waist and carried him before bringing their lips together. At that moment, he knew that his efforts to crash the wedding had all been worth it if it meant that being with Dimitri never had to end.

"I was counting on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that thing teachers make students do when they're naughty so after class they'd make them repeat a sentence in the whole blackboard for the entire time?
> 
> Welp,
> 
> I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia, I do not hate Anastasia...
> 
> Honestly, I don't. Her feisty personality just makes it easier to play a slightly antagonizing role too.
> 
> Sorry for it ending just like that, but this was only supposed to be a one chapter thing anyway hahaha


End file.
